Seven's Rebuke
by AfireByNight
Summary: Seven questions one of Janeway's oldest decisions.


Seven's Rebuke  
  
"Captain, have you ever experienced the desire to copulate?" Captain Kathryn Janeway nearly choked on Neelix's latest concoction as the last word left Seven of Nine's mouth. Tom Paris chuckled lightly as he walked by, soliciting a momentary glare from the good Captain. "Copulate?" she repeated, trying to keep from laughing. "Yes. Have you ever desired to engage in ..."  
Janeway held up one hand. "I understand the concept of copulation, Seven." The drone looked confused, so she continued. "If by that you mean a desire to seek a romantic relationship with someone, then I think we would all have to say yes."  
"You misunderstood me, Captain. I was referring to a longing for...spending your life with someone." Seven frowned inwardly. What a hideous choice of inefficient words! A little voice in her head whispered that it was the proper phrase for what she wanted to say, and she remained silent. Janeway felt an inward wince of pain. She had been engaged. Twice. Twice! And never married. Her first fiancé was killed with her father in the fatal crash of the ship the three of them were on. Which was were she should have been killed as well. But that was enough - she had put that behind her. Then there was Mark who had - she smiled at the irony - put her behind him. Seven was still waiting, she reminded herself. "Actually, Seven, I've been engaged twice. Both of my fiancées have moved on, in a manner of speaking." "Do you intend to seek a new partner, Captain?" This time she did laugh. A very small laugh. "I don't have many options." She leaned back in her seat. "I can't have a romantic relationship with a member of the crew." Seven's eyes grew steely. That look she got when she was determined and wasn't going to back down. "Obviously Starfleet did not have your situation in mind." Janeway sighed. "Whether or not they had my situation in mind is irrelevant..." "You are mistaken, Captain." Seven raised her eyebrow in a classic and unconscious move to demonstrate her superiority. "I have observed that, when the situation calls for it, you will bend or even disregard Starfleet regulations. It is often necessary in such an unfamiliar environment." Janeway listened. "I have observed you closely for the past five years. You have grown increasingly in need of a partner. I believe you are unused to living without one." The Captain rubbed her forehead. "Seven, what's the point of this?" Seven sat up straight. "I wished to express my opinion, Captain. I believe you and Commander Chakotay should engage in a romantic relationship." This was definitely going to be a double pot of coffee day. The drone saw her slightly agitated expression. "I understand that many of the crew have the same sentiment, including Commander Chakotay. I find it illogical to ignore the demands of your crew and your own self." Seven stood up and turned to walk away. "Have a good day, Captain." 'Unlikely,' thought Janeway. She sat massaging her temples before the topic of the women's conversation sat down in front of her. His dark eyes twinkled at playfully at her. "What great mystery of life is Kathryn Janeway thinking on today?" He asked, grinning. She laughed. "Nothing we can't talk about over dinner tonight, Chakotay." "I can already taste the burnt roast," he replied teasingly. "My shift starts in a few minutes; I wanted to know if there was anything you need me to do." "Nothing I can think of at the moment. I was on my way to the Bridge myself, actually." Chakotay offered her his arm. "Shall we?" Janeway laughed. "Of course."  
  
* * *  
  
Dinner had been delightful. Kathryn Janeway sat on her couch, sipping a cup of soothing hot tea in an effort to calm her nerves. Seven's frank talk had rattled her more than she cared to admit. She hadn't let it affect her on the Bridge, but Chakotay had obviously noticed her subdued and distracted demeanor. She was surprised he hadn't asked about it. "Computer, locate Commander Chakotay." "Commander Chakotay is..." MrrrrrM. The computer was interrupted by Janeway's door chime. "Come in," she called, wondering who would be at her door at 0200 hours. The doors slid open and Commander Chakotay walked in. Captain Janeway smiled. "Chakotay, you saved me a walk to your quarters. I wanted to talk to you about something." Chakotay stood awkwardly. Janeway motioned for him to sit down across from her. He complied and she began. "I had an odd conversation with Seven today." "Oh?" "She asked if I had ever desired to copulate." Chakotay hid a smile. "Sounds like something Seven would ask." "I explained to her about my past two fiancées." "What'd she say to that?" "She inquired as to whether I intended to seek another mate." Her Maquis XO dropped his eyes. He knew she couldn't - he knew better than anyone else. He saw her suffering because of it. Janeway noticed his changed expression and managed a sympathetic smile. "Yes, I'm sure you know what I said to her." They sat in silence for a moment. "Kathryn, if you're telling me this to try to reinforce what you've always said to me, then I want you to know that I understand and respect your position." She held up her hand, shaking her head. "That's not what I wanted to say. As a matter of fact...quite the opposite." He stiffened slightly and looked at her, waiting expectantly. "We could be on this journey for another half a century - and that's a long time to be alone, Chakotay. Longer than anyone should be alone. Seven pointed out to me that Starfleet regulations were not written for every situation. She said I had recognized this in most fields and should be consistent. I'm beginning to agree with her. We're both dedicated officers and mature adults. I think we could handle a relationship. Janeway focused her intense gaze on him. "What I need to know is...are you still interested in a relationship?" Chakotay had to fight to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. He had had dreams about his...dreams he had tried to forget with the help of his animal guide. Strong emotions came flooding back - some good, some bad. All the while his best friend's stare never left him. He HAD to get out. "I'll need to think about it." His voice was stiffer and colder than he intended, but there was no time to explain. He hurried out the door, turning one last time to look at her before walking on. The good Captain sat staring at the place where Chakotay had been sitting. She rubbed her forehead and abandoned the hot tea for some coffee. Sleep was a luxury, one which she would not enjoy tonight  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you think it worked?" Harry Kim asked anxiously.  
"It's too soon to tell, Harry." B'Elanna Torres looked up from staring doubtfully at her snack.  
Tom sighed. They had been sitting up for hours. "You know we'll find out in the morning."  
Seven of Nine looked up from her PADD to glance at her three companions. This activity was inefficient. "Computer, locate Commander Chakotay."  
"Commander Chakotay is in Captain Janeway's quarters."  
Harry perked up. "It worked!"  
"Possibly," Seven conceded.  
Tom yawned. "Come on, Harry, we'll know on the Bridge tomorrow."  
"And I have an early shift in Engineering." B'Elanna stood up. "Keep me updated."  
Seven joined the Chief Engineer. "The Doctor also requested an update if there was a change. I shall go inform him."  
As soon as they left, Harry turned to his friend. "Do you REALLY think it worked?"  
Tom Paris got up and stretched. "For the last time, Harry, we'll know in the morning! Come on, you and I have the Alpha shift today."  
Harry joined Tom as he walked out, leaving behind a cleverly concealed, pointy-eared observer.  
  
* * *  
  
0800 hours  
"Captain on the Bridge!" Tuvok stated.  
"At ease," replied a tired looking Janeway who was anything but 'at ease'. She glanced at Chakotay when she sat down with a neutral expression. "Good morning, Commander," she said tonelessly. He nodded his head in acknowledgement with a mandatory glance at her from looking at his PADD.  
Harry and Tom exchanged a glance, and Tuvok made a mental note of the duo's stiff conversation.  
The rest of an uneventful morning found Janeway in her Ready Room, reviewing ship status reports. Her PADD beeped unexpectedly, declaring a new message. She picked it up and read:  
  
To: Captain Janeway From: Commander Chakotay Time: 1150 hours Subject: Lunch  
  
Kathryn,  
We have an hour lunch soon. Join me in Holodeck 2 for a picnic?  
  
She smiled and immediately responded.  
  
To: Commander Chakotay From: Captain Janeway Time: 1152 hours Subject: RE: Lunch  
  
Sounds delightful, Chakotay. I'll meet you there.  
  
* * *  
  
Captain Janeway walked into Holodeck 2 at 1210 hours. Chakotay had told her he'd need a few minutes to get their lunch ready. She gasped softly as the doors slid closed behind her. It was New Earth! Chakotay had totally recreated it. Except...in place of the shelter they had taken from the ship, there was the log cabin he had promised he'd build. That was before Tuvok rescued them. How many times had she dreamed of what could have happened on New Earth. How many times had she secretly wished -  
  
"Kathryn!" Chakotay ran up. "I didn't hear you come in." He paused. "Well? What do you think?"  
"Chakotay, it's beautiful." She let down her air of authority and command for a moment. "It almost makes me wish that..." She stopped.  
"That Tuvok hadn't come back for us? Me too."  
Their eyes met. Both knew they shouldn't wish for New Earth, both felt their responsibilities acutely.  
Chakotay moved on quickly, knowing that Janeway was uncomfortable.  
"I even built the boat. I put some food in it for lunch." He smiled. "Shall we?"  
Janeway broke out of her reverie and smiled back. "Of course."  
  
* * *  
  
Her eyes were closed. She smiled as she felt the springy breeze on her face. Fifteen more minutes of sheer bliss before her duty shift began again. The sun warmed her in a way she never thought a simulated sun could.  
She opened her eyes briefly to smile at Chakotay, sitting next to her. They had talked amiably for the past half hour - the crew, the ship, the stars, the universe in general - anything to avoid the uncomfortable subject of the previous night. Janeway assumed her offer had been rejected and felt slightly glad for it. Going against regulations wasn't her style.  
  
"Kathryn," Chakotay said quietly, "Last night..." He paused as she opened her eyes and fixed her gaze on him. It was a good thing he'd gotten used to that look over the past few years. "Last night you...surprised me. You know as well as I do that I do that I have feelings for you and that for the past six years I've had to do the best I could to conceal and smother those feelings -" His voice hinted at anger " - so it was a bit of a blow out of nowhere when you told me last night that all those feelings I had could surface and have what they desired and, quite frankly, it was quite uncomfortable." Her face voiced her compassion for his plight and her grief that she was the source of his distress. He took a deep breath and calmed somewhat. "It took me a while last night to get my emotions and thoughts in order. I think I owe my spirit guide a vacation," - they both smiled at that - "but I think the conclusion I reach was always and will always be the same." "I couldn't be what I am today without your help. I couldn't have become a person at peace with himself without this relationship. And I want to explore what else this relationship could offer us." Those words? Did those words just come out of his mouth? She had wanted this for a while now, and now she had no idea what to do! She smiled. She figured it was always a good sign if you smiled. She quickly regained her train of thought (Kathryn Janeway was never speechless for long) and voiced what was on her mind. "You know we'll have to make sure it doesn't interfere with the command structure or the way the ship works." Chakotay nodded solemnly. "I'm willing to do whatever it to takes to ensure that our crew and our ship is wholly unaffected by this." She smiled again. "You know, this might actually work..."  
  
* * *  
  
Seven of Nine listened carefully to the conversation between the two senior officers. She was certain that what she was doing violated the hierarchy on Voyager - but she was doing it anyway. She was not quite sure why, and she had firmly decided not to try to understand it. Besides, if they discovered her and wanted to throw her in the Brig, she would have every crewmember on Voyager - and every officer, excluding Tuvok - on her side. From her observations she had concluded they would mutiny if they had to, so her safety was somewhat guaranteed. Reprimanding herself for allowing her mind to wander from the current task, she quickly sent a message to Lt. Torres, Lt. Paris, and Ens. Kim of their success. She intended to tell the Doctor in person.  
  
* * * 


End file.
